


Baby Love

by Bisexual_Dragon



Series: My oh my Sweet Baby [1]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, Griff is a good person, I loved this movie so much, Insecurity, Lots of Music, M/M, Multi, Not Doc friendly, Past Underage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers, happyish ending, may trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Dragon/pseuds/Bisexual_Dragon
Summary: What if Doc decided he preferred hurting Baby then helping him? What if Griff were a much better person than people think?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This deals with rape and is pretty graphic, please heed this warning and don't leave hateful comments at the end.

_ Diamond life, lover boy _ _  
_ _ He move in space with minimum waste and maximum joy _

Baby moved his hips to the music in his and Joe’s apartment, the jazz notes making his heart jump along with them.

_ City lights and business nights _ _  
_ _ When you require streetcar desire for higher heights _

He slid into the kitchen to start on the peanut butter sandwich for Joe. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to the song and made the sandwich, the movements were so simple and ingrained into him now.

_ No place for beginners or sensitive hearts _ __  
_ When sentiment is left to chance _ _  
_ __ No place to be ending but somewhere to start

The knife slid gracefully across the bread as he spread the peanut butter. Baby made sure to spread it all the way to the edges.

_ No need to ask, he's a smooth operator _ __  
_ Smooth operator, smooth operator _ _  
_ __ Smooth operator

He folded the two pieces of bread together and turned around to go over to Joe. His hips never stopped moving to the music as he went over to his foster father.

Joe smiled as he took the sandwich from him. His hand coming off of the speaker so he could take it from him.

_ Coast to coast, LA to Chicago, western male _ _  
_ _ Across the north and south, to Key Largo, love for sale _

In his pants pocket, he felt the burner phone Doc gave him vibrate. He looked at Joe and signed,  _ Can you turn the music down? _

Joe nodded and turned the music down enough that they could still hear it but Baby could also hear his phone. He flipped the phone open and held it to his ear. “Hello.”

“Naptime.” Doc’s smooth baritone came through the speaker. “The usual place in thirty.” Then the line went dead.

The joy that he’d just been feeling evaporated from him. He took a deep breath and looked down at the phone. It took him exactly 33 minutes to get to the hotel. Doc knew that he knew that and he  _ wanted _ Baby to be late.

Plastering a fake smile on his face he turned to Joe and signed,  _ I have to go, I’ll be back tomorrow morning. _

Joe frowned and nodded.  _ Be safe. _

As he left Baby grabbed a red iPod, this one filled with a multitude of songs. As he walked he couldn’t seem to find the right song to settle on. Nothing seemed to fit right with him right now no matter what he tried. Finally, he settled on  _ Smoke on the Water _ .

Just as he predicted, Baby was three minutes late to meet up with Doc. When he got there, Baby felt his heart pounding in his chest and the ringing seemed even louder in his ears. He took a deep breath, took off his glass (Doc always needed to see his eyes when they were together), and hesitantly knocked on the door.

Doc opened the door, a smug look on his face. “You’re late.”

Baby dropped his head and looked down at his shoes. He knew what that look meant.

Doc held his hand out. “Give it to me.”

He tried as hard as he could to keep from shaking as he took his headphones out of his ears and handed over the red iPod.

“Get into position, Baby.”

Baby closed his eyes and went over to the bed. His hands shook as he took off his clothes, his shit came first, then his pants, his shoes, his socks, when he got to his boxers he stopped and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to do this.

He took off the boxers.

The position was him on his knees on the bed, his hands behind his back, and his head dropped forward. The ringing in his ears was becoming louder and louder the more anxious he became.

Doc went around behind him and he felt a pair of cuffs encase his wrists. The older man then moved so he was in front of Baby, his grin was still plastered on his face. Doc took hold of Baby’s limp cock and started pumping up and down.

Baby closed his eyes and whimpered as he felt his cock hardening. As much as he hated what was about to happen to him, as much as he wanted to cry and scream and fight, his body didn’t. His body loved it.

Once Doc got him to full hardness he placed a cock ring on him, next a blindfold was covering his eyes. Baby felt a tear slip free then. Today wouldn’t be quick.

He was pushed down so that his cheek and shoulders were pressed into the mattress, his ass high in the air. Baby turned his head so that his face was pressed into the comforter of the bed.

The first stroke of the cane on his ass was expected but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. The second followed barely a second later and Baby couldn’t keep from crying out. He tried, he really tried, but he couldn’t.

“You know the rules, Baby, no sound unless I tell you otherwise,” Doc said.

The cane always made him scream and Doc knew that. He’d started with that because he wanted Baby to fail and it was working. Still, Baby fisted his hands behind him and bit the blanket to keep his noise to a minimum.

Baby lost count after 20 strokes of the cane.

Somehow he’d managed to keep from making too much noise but it was difficult. His face was wet with tears and he knew his ass was going to be bruised beyond belief in the morning. Through it, all his cock remained hard and leaking.

That was the worse part of it all. Baby hated what Doc did to him but his body didn’t. His body loved the feelings and at first so had Baby. At first, he’d enjoyed being dominated by the older man, it settled his chaotic mind, but not now. Doc took it so far that there was no way for him to like it anymore.

Doc rearranged him on the bed so that he was lying flat on his back spread eagle. His wrists and ankles were secured to the bed and a ball-gag was forced between his teeth.

The ringing was near constant now, his head pounding so much he was getting a migraine. He wanted to beg for something to make it stop but with the gag, he wouldn’t be able to, and even if he had been able to it wouldn’t have worked.

Doc loved when Baby was in as much pain as he could get away with. He loved it when he cried and would beg for it all to stop. Still, he would only make Baby’s pain so much worse.

Baby felt Doc’s fingers at his entrance, they were slick with lube as one finger was pushed inside of him. He squirmed as the finger thrust in and out at a steady rhythm. He tried so hard to ignore the jabs of pleasure that shot through him. He tried to ignore the way that Doc’s finger would graze right over his prostate, but he just  _ couldn’t _ . Baby moaned and started grinding his hips down on the finger inside of him. His cock leaking and begging for some form of stimulation.

Then the finger was gone and a blunt object was taking its place.

Baby screamed into the gag as Doc shoved the dry 10” wide anal plug into his ass. He felt something wet down there and he knew he was bleeding, again. He sobbed into the gag as he tried to get away from the pain in his ass to no avail.

Doc patted his belly and then he got up and was gone, the plug in his ass started vibrating.

Faintly, he heard the door opening and closing. When he’d arrived at the hotel, it had been around 10 am. Baby knew that Doc did... _ some _ thing during the day. Baby didn’t know how long he was going to be left there.

When Doc returned, Baby wasn’t sure how much time had passed but it had to be at least a few hours. He was shaking on the bed and still crying behind the blindfold and his head hurt so much.The ringing had become so bad he could barely hear anything beyond it. Add in that he couldn’t see past the blindfold and everything was multiplied by a thousand.

Doc had turned the vibrations of the plug on and off through the entire time that he’d been gone. Baby’s cock was so hard and his body had cum at least six times while Doc was gone. But they weren’t true orgasms. They were dry and unsatisfying and it just left him in even more pain.

Baby could smell smoke from the man’s cigarette as he circled him

Doc ran his hands over Baby’s trembling body, his nails digging into his skin hard enough to make him bleed. Then he was at his ears.

_ Snap. _

He snapped both his fingers by Baby’s ears. The sound was so sharp that Baby cried out through the gag and started shaking his head back and forth and tugging at the restraints. His head ached even more and his stomach rolled and he wanted to throw up.

Something pressed against the soft flesh of his inner thigh and he screamed into the gag. The smell of ash and burnt skin wafted to his nose and he cried and cried in pain. Then it happened again and again and again.

Baby would have more scars to add to his ever growing collection.

Doc took the plug out of his ass and shoved his hard cock into him. The wounds that the plug had given him made Doc’s thrusting even more painful and he screamed and cried into the gag.

The only sound he could hear was Doc’s heavy panting and the ringing in his ears.

Everything went black.

______________________________________________________________________________

_ Mama, ooh (any way the wind blows) _ __  
_ I don't wanna die, _ _  
_ __ I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

When he woke up, his headphones were back in place and he was no longer bound to the bed. His body ached all over and he knew his ass was bruised. When he shifted he felt the large plug was back in his ass, he would only be allowed to remove it once a day to clean himself, and there was something on his cock.

_ I see a little silhouette of a man, _ __  
_ Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango? _ __  
_ Thunderbolt and lightning _ _  
_ __ Very, very frightening me

He carefully sat up, wincing at the pain the bruises caused and removed the blanket that was on his lap. Scattered along his thighs were a smattering of soon-to-be scars from a cigarette butt. Then he saw what was on him. Doc had locked him into a cock cage and Baby started crying. The key to it was most likely with Doc and he wouldn’t be let out for who knows how long.

_ (Galileo) Galileo _ __  
_ (Galileo) Galileo _ __  
_ Galileo Figaro _ _  
_ __ Magnifico-o-o-o-o

Baby put his hands over his ears and focused on the music playing. He remembered hearing this one with Buddy and Darling when they first met. They’d played the song on the car speakers during the ride over to their first job together. They’d sung along and Baby had enjoyed the people he’d been paired with for once.

_ I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me _ __  
_ He's just a poor boy from a poor family _ _  
_ __ Spare him his life from this monstrosity

His phone was set on the night stand next to the bed and he picked up as it started ringing. “You have school in two days.” Doc’s voice came through the phone. “Do you want to go?” He asked it like a question, but it was actually an order and they both knew it.

Baby swallowed. “Yes.”

“Yes,  _ what _ ?”

“Yes...Daddy.” He felt tears prick his eyes and he wrapped his arms around himself. Once, he’d enjoyed the game they played but now Doc just made it something that he dreaded to even think about.

“Good boy.” Hearing those words had once made Baby feel good. He’d once loved being praised by the man but now it only made him feel sick to his stomach. “You’ll have a play date followed by nap time afterward. Understand?”

He stopped trying to hold back his tears. “Yes, Daddy.”

“What do you say when Daddy sets up play dates for you?’

His stomach was rolling and he was shaking even more. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Good boy. Clean yourself out tonight and keep the plug in until I tell you to take it out.” There goes the once a day rule.

“Y-yes Daddy.”

“Remember, I’ll know if you  _ do _ take it out.” The line went dead.

Baby dragged himself out of the bed and into the bathroom where he started puking.

______________________________________________________________________________

After he’d gotten home, he made sure Joe was alright and didn’t need anything before Baby went to do what Doc asked. He locked himself in his bathroom, filled the tub with warm water, and took out the enema that Doc had gotten him.

Baby cried as he cleaned himself out. The cuts in his ass were so painful and so were the burns on his thighs and the bruising on his ass. He’d gotten a look at the bruises in the mirror at the hotel, they were already turning a deep purple.

He wondered if Doc would let him go to a free clinic or something.

Probably not.

It took him three rounds with the enema for him to be completely empty. He cried out as he forced the plug back into himself.

What Joe didn’t know about this place was that Doc had cameras all over their little apartment. He’d put them in so that he could keep an eye on Baby whenever he wanted to. The only place that didn’t have them was Joe’s room and bathroom. Baby had been lucky enough to find the floorboard where he kept the little money Doc would give him. It was hidden just out of sight of one of the cameras where Doc wouldn’t be able to see.

Once he was finally done, he put the enema equipment back below the sink and stood up. When he looked up he caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror. Back at the hotel, he’d only seen his ass but now he got a full look at himself.

There were scratches all along his torso along with bruises from being gripped too hard. His inner thighs were darkening with finger shaped bruises and so were his hips. There were a smattering of cigarette scars between them as well. If he turned around, Baby knew he would see how dark his ass was getting as well as the base of the plug in his ass. The most prominent thing was the chastity device on him.

It encased his cock with a hole at the tip for when he needed to pee and a metal ring wrapped around the base behind his balls. Doc had only used the device on him one other time but that was when it had been when he was seventeen and he’d agreed to it. He’s also only worn it for a few hours because he didn’t like it. A cock ring he’d liked but he  _ hated _ the chastity. He hated that he couldn’t even get hard no matter how much stimulation he was given.

Baby just hoped that Doc would let him out soon but you could never tell.

He dried off and went into his room. He was so tired and he didn’t know how long it would be before Doc would start playing with him again.

Baby climbed into his bed and turned the music up on his headphones and curled up under his blankets. He drifted off to sleep with Nick Van Eede’s voice crooning in his ears.

_ Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight _ __  
_ It must have been something you said _ _  
_ __ I just died in your arms tonight

______________________________________________________________________________

Baby was jerked out his sleep by the plug in his ass, it was relentlessly vibrating against his prostate and he felt his cock trying to get hard but unable to do so. He gripped his bedsheets and moaned as he felt the sparks of pleasure shooting through him followed by the pain from his injuries.

He didn’t know how long he laid there grinding down against the bed and moaning. He was so glad that Joe wouldn’t be able to hear him.

He felt the vibrations of the plug change irregularly, they’d start off at the highest setting and then slow down and then speed up all over again. Baby needed to cum. He needed to get hard. His cock hurt so much from the denial and he just  _ needed _ to cum.

In the cage he felt his cock spasm as he came dry, a hoarse shout leaving him as he collapsed back down on the bed. The vibrations shut off and he started sobbing into his pillow.

That was how his day went. Over and over again Baby would feel the plug in his ass start vibrating and all he could do was take it. He was granted a break or two between, enough that he was able to put on a face for Joe so he wouldn’t worry too much, but it never felt like enough.

After Joe finally went to bed, Doc turned the plug to full power and left it there. He was so tempted to pull it out and a few times he felt his hands straying to the plug but he couldn’t. If he did then everything would be so much worse for him later on.

Baby would have to deal with it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Baby woke up the next day still exhausted. His cock ached from how many times he’d cum with no satisfaction. He’d finally passed out once the batteries had run out. Gingerly he sat up, wincing at the pain in his ass, and picked up the burner phone Doc had given him. He flipped it open to find a text message waiting for him.

_ Change out the batteries by 5 pm. Keep it in until you change them. Takes 2 AAA _ .

Baby sighed as he got out of bed. It was only a little after 11 am so he had a few hours before his deadline. He went into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. Everything ached and moving only made it worse but he ignored it. If he stayed holed up in his room any longer than Joe would get all that more worried about him.

Once he was dressed and had his headphones in he decided to head out to  _ Bo’s _ after he picked up the batteries.

When he got there, he took a seat in one of the booths and picked up the menu. Baby did his best to keep from focusing on the plug in his ass. Every little shift in his seat caused the tip to rub against his prostate, the bruises on his ass only added to it.

As he shifted and tried to find the least painful way to sit he heard a woman walking by singing, “ _ B-A-B-Y Baby. _ ” He reached into his pocket to try and find his tape recorder when he realized that it wasn’t there. In his rush to get out of the house and the joy of not having to worry about the plug vibrating randomly.

Someone dropped down into the seat across from him and Baby looked up. His eyes widened behind his sunglasses when he noticed that it was Griff.

“How you doin’ Baby?” the older criminal asked, he looked just as intimidating as when Baby had first met him.

Baby skipped three songs on his sparkly pink iPod.

Griff smirked and reached for the iPod in his hands. Baby tensed as he waited for the man to start teasing him or even yank the headphones out of his ears.

“What’s with the pink? Thought you had a silver one,” he said. It seemed like he was only scrolling through the songs on the iPod.

Baby bit his lip and shifted just a bit, pain sparking through him at the movement. “I-I have different ones for different moods.”

The corner of Griff’s mouth twitched. “A pink and sparkly mood?”

Baby shrugged.

The woman that had been singing earlier came over to their table. “What can I get you boys?” she asked.

Griff handed the iPod back to Baby and looked at her. “Black coffee, scrambled eggs, with bacon.”

Baby glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye. “Co-coffee with cream and over easy eggs, please.”

The woman smiled brightly at them. “Comin’ right up, boys.” She turned and made her way back to the kitchen. “ _ B-A-B-Y Baby, Whenever the sun doesn't shine, You go out to light my hind _ .”

Baby tilted his head as he tried to think if he knew that song. He could feel the lyrics swimming in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t grasp them.

“B-A-B-Y by Carla Thomas,” Griff said.

Baby looked back at him. “Huh?”

“The song she’s singing is by Carla Thomas.”

“Oh.” He looked down at the table, his fingers running over the fake jewels on the iPod.

For the rest of the time they were there they were both quiet. When their food arrived they ate in a, surprisingly, compatible silence.

Baby didn’t understand it. The man had pushed him so much when they’d worked together but now it was like that didn’t seem to be the case. He was almost a calming presence, something he hadn’t had since his mother had died. Joe had come close but Baby had been a bit of a wild kid.

Doc was...well he was Doc.

He stared down at his food for a moment. Was Griff messing with him? He had to be, there was no way that he wasn’t. The man hadn’t hurt him when they met but he’d messed with him enough that Baby knew that he didn’t really like him.

“Why so tense, Baby Love?” Griff asked as he polished off the last piece of bacon on his plate.

Baby looked at him in surprise. What was with the nickname? “Why are you being...nice to me?”

Griff smirked. “Why be an asshole to someone with as good of a skill as you?”

“You were before.” Once the words were out of his mouth he ducked his head and blushed bright red.

He didn’t know what he expected but the chuckle from the other man was not it. “You’re right about that, doesn’t mean I ain’t seen the error of my ways.”

Baby didn’t know what to say to that so he didn’t say anything at all. Instead, he just looked down at his half empty plate and kept quiet.

And that was how the rest of their time together was spent. When the pretty waitress came by with the check, Griff grabbed it, put money in the thing and handed it off. Baby opened his mouth to protest but the older man had just grinned. “Next time, Baby Love.”

_ Next time? _

______________________________________________________________________________

The three men that Doc introduced Baby too when he got to the warehouse were...interesting. Bats was the one that concerned Baby the most. He seemed to lean more towards violence than any of the other people that Doc had brought in.

_ Don't call it a comeback _ __  
_ I've been here for years _ __  
_ I'm rocking my peers _ _  
_ __ Puttin' suckers in fear

Before they were sent out on the job, Doc gave them twenty minutes to prepare to go. “Baby,” Doc called. “There’s something I need to talk to you about in my office.”

_ Makin' the tears rain down like a monsoon _ __  
_ Listen to the bass go boom _ __  
_ Explosions, overpowerin' _ _  
_ __ Over the competition, I'm towerin'

Baby kept his face as neutral as possible and followed Doc into his office while the others got ready to go.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Doc grabbed Baby and forcefully bent him over his desk. Baby bit his lip to keep from whimpering and clutched at the iPod in his hand. The older man hadn’t taken it from him this time, thankfully.

_ Wrecking shop when I write these lyrics _ __  
_ That'll make you call the cops _ _  
_ __ Don't you dare stare, you better move

Doc leaned over him and started undoing the belt of his pants and then yanking the jeans and boxers so they were down around his knees.

He yanked the plug out of Baby and he couldn’t help but release a small cry of pain. Doc had had the room soundproofed back when he started fucking Baby so he knew that there wouldn’t be anyone coming to his rescue any time soon.

“You were good the last few days, Baby,” Doc said. He’d taken out his left headphone so that he could speak into Baby’s ear.

_ Don't ever compare _ __  
_ Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced _ _  
_ __ Competition's payin' the price

“Maybe I’ll let you cum tonight, but only if you don’t mess up the job.” Then he felt the blunt head of Doc’s cock being forced into him completely dry.

Baby dropped his head onto the table and tried to focus on the music coming from his right headphone as Doc started thrusting into him. With each thrust of his cock, Doc hit Baby’s prostate and Baby’s hips hit the desk, grunts escaping him with each movement.

_ I'm gonna knock you out _

Thrust. Grunt.

_ Mama said knock you out _

Thrust. Grunt. Thrust. Grunt

_ I'm gonna knock you out _

Thrust. Grunt.

_ Mama said knock you out _

Thrust. Grunt. Thrust. Grunt. Thrust.

_ I'm gonna knock you out _

Thrust. Grunt. Thrust.

_ Mama said knock you out _

Grunt. Thrust.

_ I'm gonna knock you out _

Grunt. Thrust. Grunt. Thrust. Grunt.

_ Mama said knock you out _

Thrust. Grunt.

It didn’t take long for Doc to cum in his ass. Baby thumped his head down on the desk and breathed deeply. His cock was trying so hard to get hard but the cage wouldn’t let it.

_ Don't you call this a regular jam _ __  
_ I'm gonna rock this land _ __  
_ I'm gonna take this itty-bitty world by storm _ __  
_ And I'm just gettin' warm _ __  
_ Just like Muhammed Ali _ __  
_ They called him Cassius _ _  
_ __ Watch me bash this beat like a skull

Doc straightened up and started fixing his clothes. “Clean yourself up,” he said. “I’ll keep the plug here while you’re on the job.”

Small mercies.

Baby went to the connecting bathroom and quickly cleaned himself up before going to meet up with the other guys to leave.

______________________________________________________________________________

By the end of the job, baby felt raw and exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep but he knew that he couldn’t. If he didn’t show up to his... _ playdate _ then there would be consequences, painful ones for not just him but Joe as well.

Baby couldn’t risk it.

When he got back to the warehouse everything moved in slow motion. Bats and the other two left, Doc took the money and locked it up to give it out tomorrow, and then...then he stripped Baby of his clothes, tied him up, and put him into the trunk of his car.

Baby kept his eyes closed and tried to focus on his music.

He hated playdates the most.

______________________________________________________________________________

_ Where have all the good men gone _ __  
_ And where are all the gods? _ _  
_ __ Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?

Baby was barely able to go to the meeting tomorrow because of the amount of pain he was in. The men Doc had taken him to had hurt him almost bad enough that he needed to go to the hospital. As it was he was barely able to keep himself from flinching and wincing every which way he moved.

_ Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? _ __  
_ Late at night I toss and I turn _ _  
_ __ And I dream of what I need

Doc hadn’t been happy after he’d returned to get Baby. He’d taken one look at Baby, bruised, bloody, and crying on the dingy motel bed, and shot them all. No questions had been asked and no threats were given.

It had taken Baby an hour to get the blood off his skin. It had taken him another three to get out of the shower after scrubbing his skin raw.

_ I need a hero  _ __  
_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _ __  
_ He's gotta be strong _ __  
_ And he's gotta be fast _ _  
_ __ And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

While Doc counted out the money, Bats’s eyes kept straying towards him. The fact that he had killed JD scared Baby enough that his staring had him unnerved. He tried not to focus on the man staring at him. To just ignore him and focus on his music.

_ I need a hero _ __  
_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light _ __  
_ He's gotta be sure _ __  
_ And it's gotta be soon _ __  
_ And he's gotta be larger than life! _ _  
_ __ Larger than life

When it was time for the three of them to head out, Baby clutched at the bag he held. The one he would have to hand back to Doc when they got to their floor of the car garage. This should have been the end of it all. This should have been the last of the money he would need to hand over but it wasn’t.

A few years ago, Joe had a heart attack and had needed open heart surgery and then a transplant. Their insurance hadn’t been able to cover it and Doc had offered to pay for it. The money would then be added to the amount that he owed.

_ Somewhere after midnight _ __  
_ In my wildest fantasy _ _  
_ __ Somewhere just beyond my reach

Bats looked back at Baby as he got off the elevator to his level, eyes narrowed as they ran up and down his thin form. Baby kept his head down as the man looked at him until the doors slid closed.

_ There's someone reaching back for me _ __  
_ Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat _ _  
_ __ It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Baby followed Doc to his car once they got off the elevator and handed over the large duffle bag of money. “To think had Joe not needed that surgery then this would have been the last play date,” Doc said. He shut the trunk and turned to Baby, whose head was still bowed as he looked at the ground. 

After staring at him for awhile longer he said, “Drop your pants.”

Baby squeezed his eyes shut and did as he was told, the chastity device was still on him. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him right now but he knew he wouldn’t really be able to handle it. Doc wouldn’t be happy with him if he started begging him to stop.

Doc pulled something out of his pocket and reached for the cock cage. As soon as it was off Baby whined in relief. But he knew it wouldn’t last.

_ I need a hero  _ __  
_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _ __  
_ He's gotta be strong _ __  
_ And he's gotta be fast _ _  
_ __ And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

A calloused hand wrapped around Baby’s cock and started pumping the neglected appendage.

Baby whined again and tilted his head back. He hated Doc and everything he put him through but the man knew his body. He knew how light and how hard to push him to get him to peak arousal.

“Good baby,” Doc said. “You’ve been so good for me. Daddy’s sorry those men damaged you, only I’m allowed to do that. Right?”

_ I need a hero  _ _  
_ _ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light _

Baby swallowed around a moan. “Yes, Daddy.”

Doc started twisting and moving his hand faster and faster. Baby’s stomach started rolling in disgust even as pleasure shot up his spine.

_ He's gotta be sure _ __  
_ And it's gotta be soon _ _  
_ __ And he's gotta be larger than life

With all the teasing from the past few days and the stimulation now it didn’t take long for Baby to cum. Hot white spurts sprung from his cock and coated Doc’s hand.

Doc wiped his hand on Baby’s shirt and put the cage back on. Baby whimpered as he felt the steel close around him. “Go home, and tomorrow put the plug back in.”

Baby frowned and did as he was told. His knees shaking as he walked home.

_ I need a hero _ _  
_ _ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _

______________________________________________________________________________

That was how his life went from then on. Doc would keep him locked in the cock cage and then rent him out to people who wanted to use him between jobs and  _ naptime _ and Baby would have to take it. Maybe once every two weeks would Doc take it off and let him cum.

Once, he’d been so frustrated after a night of teasing of hours on end that he’d considered breaking the lock to get it off. He’d been so close to doing it too, but then Doc had texted him.

_ Maybe Joe needs an appointment. _

Baby hadn’t tried again after that.

For even considering it, Doc had left him in the cage for a month and tied him to a bed in a seedy motel for a week of  _ playdates _ . Man after man and woman and woman after women had come to use him. Doc had even let a couple cut him. His stomach and thighs now had new burn and knife scars to add to the ones he’d already had.

Baby had cried and screamed the whole time. At least he’d been allowed his music.

The only saving grace became his time at the diner. Strangely enough Baby saw Griff there every Friday and they would have breakfast.

A lot of the time they wouldn’t talk, they’d sit and eat and just be silent with the only sound being the music from Baby’s headphones. A few times Griff would ask about why he walked funny or where a bruise or cut had come from, Baby would always play it off as being something that had been done on a job.

Over time, Baby found that he wanted to tell Griff what was happening. He wanted to tell the gruff man that had become a calming presence to him what Doc was doing. Baby wanted to believe that he would help him. Part of him didn’t though. Griff was the kind of guy that would do what was best for him and no one else.

Then something happened.

There was a job at a post office with Bats, Buddy, and Darling and it didn’t feel right. Doc had sent him in for recon and he’d done his job but something just wasn’t clicking. When he voiced his concerns to Doc the man dismissed them. He said that as long as they did everything they were supposed to then it would be fine.

_ All aboard! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  _ _  
_ _ Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay _

They did everything they were supposed to.

It wasn’t fine.

Baby was in place like he was supposed to be and so were the others. They made it in and out just fine and then they were shooting down the road. Baby avoiding all the police like usual. Then some guy in a blue pickup decided to play hero.

_ Crazy, but that's how it goes  _ __  
_ Millions of people living as foes  _ __  
_ Maybe it's not too late  _ __  
_ To learn how to love  _ _  
_ __ And forget how to hate

The guy rammed into the side of the car and Baby was barely able to keep control before they had the chance to spin out.

He put his foot on the gas so he could pull ahead of the guy but that only gave him the chance to pull in behind them.

_ Mental wounds not healing  _ __  
_ Life's a bitter shame  _ __  
_ I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  _ _  
_ __ I'm going off the rails on a crazy train 

When the pickup slammed into them again, Baby’s head jerked forward and he smashed his forehead against the steering wheel. Pain bloomed through his head and the earbuds fell from his ears. He wanted to fix them but he had no time.

Baby corrected the car again and sped off to avoid the truck. He heard Buddy, Bats, and Darling shooting at the pickup as he tried to focus on getting them out of there.

It took exactly three minutes and twelve seconds longer for them to get to the garage where they were able to change cars. By the time they got to the warehouse, Doc was annoyed. Specifically at Baby, but only he could tell the last part.

Still, Buddy and Darling were singing Baby’s praises, as usual, when they got back to the warehouse. Bats even reluctantly praised him.

Something wasn’t sitting right with Doc. He didn’t seem like his usual self and he was just so angry.

Doc checked the bags with the bonds. “I’ll get these to my guy and have the money by Friday morning.”

With the clear dismissal, everyone got ready to go.

Darling stopped and dropped herself into Baby’s lap. He winced when her ass put pressure on his bound cock. “You should come celebrate with us, Baby,” she said. “You know we’d love to go out with you.”

Buddy put a hand on his shoulder and gently dug his fingers into them. “We’d show you how the big kids play.”

Baby wanted to say yes. He’d always like these two but he couldn’t. Not when Doc was looking at him the way he was. “N-no,” he said. “Thank you though.”

Darling pouted at him and looked over at Buddy. “I told you he wouldn’t want to come play with us.”

Buddy kept massaging his shoulders. “That’s alright, Darling, we’ll get Baby out with us eventually.”

He wanted to go with them. Right then and there he wanted to get up and leave the warehouse with them, but one look at Doc told him to stay where he was.

So he did.

Funnily enough, it was Bats that was the last to leave. The man hung around for a bit after Buddy and Darling had left and questioned Doc about the money. He didn’t seem to trust the suit wearing criminal about them actually getting the money.

It wasn’t until Doc told him that if he took the money that belonged to all of them then he wouldn’t have been in business for as long as he had been that he left.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Doc looked at Baby.

Baby didn’t hesitate as he removed his clothes and then dropped down to his knees, head bowed forward. He was already shaking as he tried to keep as still as he could.

Doc was glaring at him as he moved around. “Take the headphones out.”

He did.

“Crawl into my office.”

He did.

As soon as he was in the office, Doc grabbed him by the hair and dragged him up and forced him down into a chair that had a hole in the bottom. He didn’t understand what the hole was for and he wanted to ask but he knew that he shouldn't.

Baby stayed still as Doc bound his wrists and and ankles to the chair. “You didn’t do anything wrong this time,” he said. He pulled a long strip of tape off and wrapped it around Baby’s mouth. “But I don’t care.”

Baby’s eyes widened and he watched the older man apprehensively. He wanted to break free from the tape right then and there but he couldn’t, he’d put too much tape on his wrists and ankles for him to be able to rip it.

The ringing in his ears got louder and louder the more anxious it got.

Doc grabbed something out of his pocket.

Baby’s eyes widened and he shook his head back and forth as Doc came forward with the nipple clamps. His nipples were so sensitive that clamps would be painful and those were the kind with jagged edges and weights.

“Stay still,” he said. “Or I’ll make it that much worse.”

The ringing got louder.

As soon as the clamps were on, Baby’s eyes watered and he screamed behind the tape. Doc ignored him.

Doc walked around him again and then wrapped a thick leather collar around Baby’s throat. He’d once loved the feeling of it but now he hated it. Doc made it to just the wrong side of tight, restricting his air ways enough that it could be a problem.

While he was focused on trying to regulate his breathing he hadn’t noticed Doc kneeling down behind him until the blunt tip of a thick dildo was forced, sans lube, into him. Baby screamed into the tape again and his back arched as he tried to get away.

“Screaming already? We haven’t even gotten started.”

Suddenly the dildo was moving in and out of his body at a steady pace. Baby screamed behind the gag again and dropped his head forward. The dildo pounded relentlessly in and out of him and Baby could already feel himself tearing.

Something shocked his back and he jerked at the sensation. His eyes widening as he tried to get eyes on where Doc was.

When he saw the long cattle prod in his hand he started shaking his head.

Doc ignored him as he put the prod against Baby’s bound cock.

______________________________________________________________________________

Doc kept him in the chair for days. Baby was covered in bruises, cuts, and burns and his face was a mask of tears. His ass ached from the pain of the dildo continuously pounding in and out of him. There were tears, he knew that there had to be tears, in his anus and he needed to go to a doctor or a clinic or even the hospital.

He didn’t know if that would even be able to happen. He didn’t even know how long he’d been in the chair or even  _ when _ he would be getting out of it.

The door opened and in came Doc. He had four duffle bags with him, all presumably full of money. He put the bags on his desk and turned back to face Baby, a cattle prod in his hand.

Baby weakly shook his head as his breathing sped up. He pulled at the tape that was keeping him down but they were weak movements that only tugged at the tape.

“Today is Thursday,” Doc said. “I’ll let out tonight but I still need to hurt you, Baby. I need to be calm when I have to deal with Bats again.”

Thursday, the job had been on Sunday.

Baby dropped his head forward and waited for whatever pain was to come.

______________________________________________________________________________

Doc “let him go” after he put more bruises and burns and cuts on his body.

And by let him go, he really just let him off the chair and put him on the bed where he was too exhausted and in pain to move. Doc put his headphones back in and removed the collar from around his neck. The band of leather had been tight enough that it left a strip of red around his throat. Next came the chastity device from his cock.

Cumming was so painful that there was no pleasure in it at all but there was pure relief. And then it was put back on and he started silently crying again.

Doc made him drink some water and then fed him two granola bars, all that Baby was able to stomach at the moment. Then he brought a doctor in.

The doctor patched up the worst of the cuts and put cream on them to keep anything from getting infected. When he got to his backside he tutted at Doc. “How many times do I have to tell you to be careful with your toys?”

Baby squeezed his shut and skipped to a song on his green iPod.

_ They were sitting _ __  
_ They were talking in the strawberry swing _ _  
_ __ Every moment was so precious

Griff had told him about this song and it made him think of the man right now. Tomorrow he was supposed to be meeting with him for breakfast. 

_ They were sitting _ __  
_ They were talking in the strawberry swing _ __  
_ Everybody was for fighting _ _  
_ __ Wouldn't wanna waste a thing

He whimpered when he felt the doctor pry him open so he could clean him out. Doc hadn’t fucked him, just the dildo but it had torn him up.

_ Cold, cold water _ __  
_ Bring me round _ __  
_ Now my feet won't touch the ground _ __  
_ Cold, cold water _ __  
_ What ya say? _ __  
_ It's such _ __  
_ It's such a perfect day _ _  
_ __ It's such a perfect day

As he felt the doctor working on him, he kept his eyes closed and focused only on the sounds of the music in his ears. His irregular heartbeat started to slow down even as tears continued down his cheeks.

_ I remember _ __  
_ We were walking up to strawberry swing _ __  
_ I can't wait 'til the morning _ _  
_ __ Wouldn't wanna change a thing

The music helped, like it always did, but the man who had recommended the song did more. He could practically hear Griff’s voice talking to him while they sat together.

_ People moving all the time _ __  
_ Inside a perfectly straight line _ __  
_ Don't you wanna curve away _ __  
_ It's such _ __  
_ It's such a perfect day _ _  
_ __ It's such a perfect day

They were sitting in the booth at the diner. Deborah was laughing at them as she would place their food in front of them. She teased them about them being together even though she knew they weren’t.

_ Now the sky could be blue _ __  
_ I don't mind _ __  
_ Without you, it's a waste of time _ _  
_ __ Could be blue

Griff had walked him home once. Apparently, he’d seen someone watching Baby and he didn’t want him getting hurt by some stalker.

_ I don't mind _ __  
_ Without you, it's a waste of time _ __  
_ Could be blue, _ __  
_ Could be gray _ _  
_ __ Without you, I'm just miles away

Baby had fallen in love with Griff and it scared him. He knew he wasn’t good enough for the man but that didn’t matter. Baby was just glad that Griff even spoke to him.

_ Could be blue _ __  
_ I don't mind _ _  
_ __ Without you it's a waste of time

He kept playing the song over and over again as the doctor fixed him up.

______________________________________________________________________________

Buddy and Darling kept shooting him worried glances. If he weren’t wearing sunglasses, Baby was sure that they would be able to tell that something was even more wrong than what they could see.

What surprised Baby the most was the way that Bats just kept watching him. He’d always eyed Baby, but there was just something different this time that the younger man couldn’t place. It bothered him to no end and he wanted nothing more to get out of there.

He kept playing  _ Strawberry Swing  _ over and over again.

______________________________________________________________________________

When they were all leaving Baby didn’t know where to go. Normally he would just go home to hang out with Joe but he didn’t want his foster father to see him this way. Not when he was so bruised and banged up.

The diner was only a ten-minute walk from the warehouse, Griff would be there…

_ No! _ he thought.  _ Griff can’t see me like this. He can’t! _

Even as he thought it, however, his feet carried him towards the diner. He kept trying to turn away from his destination but his legs just wouldn’t listen.

Chris Martin kept crooning away in his ears.

When he was out front of the diner is when he finally stopped. Baby couldn’t move to go in or out of the room and he had no idea what to do at the moment. His heart was pounding in his chest and the aches and pains of his body were throbbing along with each beat. He was painfully aware of the state that he was in and there didn’t seem to be anything he could do about it.

“You going to stand out here all day?”

Baby jumped and turned around. Griff stood behind him with his usual smirk on his face. At least until he got a look at Baby’s face. “What happened?”

To his horror, his lip started trembling and his vision was blurring. “I-I can’t--”

Griff reached up and put his hand on his cheek to wipe away the tears that were running down his cheeks. “Is Joe ok?”

“I-I think s-so,” he said. “Do-Doc has had me si-since Sunday.”

The older man frowned and looked Baby up and down. “Come on.” He gently tugged Baby over to the parking lot where a black ‘76 Mustang was parked.

Baby was in too much of a daze to fight the larger man as he put him into the passenger seat. He didn’t even think that he would of even if he’d been in a different state of mind.

He didn’t know where Griff was taking him, all he knew was that he felt safe again. Doc wasn’t watching over him and there wasn’t the chance of him being hurt. That was something that he knew for sure, Griff wouldn’t hurt him.

______________________________________________________________________________

He must have fallen asleep in the car because when he opened his eyes it was to find himself wrapped up in a thick blanket.When he shuffled around he realized he was no longer in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie but just a pair of boxers. The chastity device that had been on him for so long was no longer there either.

Baby started to panic a bit just then.

Where was he? What was going on?

A hand rested on his head then and gently stroked through his hair. “Calm down,” Griff said. “You’re at my place.”

Baby took a deep breath and looked up at the man. “Yo-you took my clothes off?”

“I had too,” he said. Griff came around and sat on the edge of the bed. “Once I saw the bruising on your throat I had to see if you were hurt badly.”

Which means he saw everything. He saw the scars and the bruises and the cuts all along his body.

Oh God, the chastity device! Baby frantically looked around the room for the metal pieces and the lock. He had to get it back on. If Doc found out he didn’t have it on then he would hurt Joe!

When he started moving to get out of the bed, Griff gently grabbed him to keep him on the bed. “Hey, hey, relax. No one is going to hurt you here.”

“Yo-you don’t understand! I-I have to go! I have to!”

The larger man wrapped his arms around Baby and carefully pulled him into his lap. “Calm down,” he said.

Baby couldn’t help but curl into the man’s arms. His heart was beating like a hummingbird's and his breathing was out of control. The ringing in his ear seemed to get louder and louder the more he began to panic.

Griff wrapped his arms around Baby and held him close as he started to calm down. “Shh, it’s ok.” He ran his hand through Baby’s hair and tucked his head under his chin. “You’re safe here.”

It took so long for Baby to calm down. It took him so long to calm him down from panicking. All the while, Griff kept him securely in his arms.

“You didn’t want any of it,” Griff said. “You didn’t consent did you?”

“I ne-never said no.” Baby countered.

“Did you say yes?”

“...once.”

“Did you like it? Ever?”

Baby shuttered and curled up even closer to Griff. “N-no.”

“Did you tell him to stop?”

Baby cried harder. “Y-yes.”

“Did he?”

“No.”

“That makes it rape. The second you say no or stop then it all ends. Even if you like BDSM, the second that you use your safe word then it all stops.”

“I-I wasn’t allowed to safe word,” he said. “Good boys don’t do that.”

Griff held him tighter. “No Baby, it doesn’t work like that. Once your safe word, it’s over. It’s all stops and it’s the dom’s job to make you feel safe again.”

“Bu-but—”

“No Baby, it’s rape as soon as you tell them to stop and they keep going.”

Baby curled even tighter into him. “Th-that's not what he said.”

Griff ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. “What did he say?”

“He-he said because I-I belonged to him, he could do whatever he wanted to do to me.” He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “He said if I just agreed it would hurt less.”

“How old were you when he told you this?”

“17.”

Griff’s hands tightened where he held Baby. “How old were you when this all started?”

“15.”

Griff’s hand stilled in his hair. “You were a  _ child _ Baby. What he did, he had no right to do.”

“But...but he said I had to. He said because of...of all the money I owe him from when I stole his car and when Joe needed surgery that I had to pay him back.”

“And let me guess, he tacked on interest to it too.”

He whimpered as he nodded. Baby tucked his face into Griff’s neck and breathed in his scent.

“That’s blackmail, Baby. Everything that Doc has done to you beyond you working for him is illegal. He’s a rapist and a pedophile.”

“I-I don’t have a choice.” Baby said. “He’ll hurt Joe. I-I can’t lose Joe.”

“You won’t. You remember Bats?”

Baby nodded.

“He’s a friend of mine, we work jobs together sometimes. He told me about the way that Doc acted around you and when I saw you at the dinner, I knew nothing good was going to happen. I called him, Buddy, and Darling, they’re getting your shit from your house and getting Joe out of there. Doc won’t hurt you anymore.”

“He has cameras! They’re all over the house. He’ll find out and he’s so powerful he’ll—”

Griff smirked. “No, he only thinks he’s as powerful as he is. Bats, Darling, Buddy, and I combined out do him ten times over.”

Baby pulled back a bit and looked up at him. “Re-really?”

“Really.”

And Baby believed him. He didn’t know why but he did. Griff would protect him and Joe and Doc would  _ never _ be able to hurt him.

Griff pushed Baby until he was laying down. “Sleep now, you’ll be safe.”

Baby willingly went down but caught Griff’s hand before he could leave the bed. “Stay? Please.”

The older man didn’t hesitate as he climbed into the bed with Baby. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him close to his chest as he spooned him. “Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake.”

Baby closed his eyes and slept.

_ It's like a storm _ __  
_ That cuts a path _ __  
_ It breaks your will _ __  
_ It feels like that _ __  
__  
_ You think you're lost _ __  
_ But you’re not lost on your own _ __  
_ You're not alone _ __  
__  
_ I will stand by you _ __  
_ I will help you through _ __  
_ When you've done all you can do _ __  
_ If you can't cope _ __  
_ I will dry your eyes _ __  
_ I will fight your fight _ __  
_ I will hold you tight _ __  
_ And I won't let go _ __  
__  
_ It hurts my heart _ __  
_ To see you cry _ __  
_ I know it's dark _ __  
_ This part of life _ __  
_ Oh it finds us all (finds us all) _ __  
_ And we're too small _ __  
_ To stop the rain _ __  
_ Oh but when it rains _ __  
__  
_ I will stand by you _ __  
_ I will help you through _ __  
_ When you've done all you can do _ __  
_ And you can't cope _ __  
_ I will dry your eyes _ __  
_ I will fight your fight _ __  
_ I will hold you tight _ __  
_ And I won't let you fall _ __  
__  
_ Don't be afraid to fall _ __  
_ I'm right here to catch you _ __  
_ I won't let you down _ __  
_ It won't get you down _ __  
_ You're gonna make it _ __  
_ Yeah I know you can make it _ __  
__  
_ 'Cause I will stand by you _ __  
_ I will help you through _ __  
_ When you've done all you can do _ __  
_ And you can't cope _ __  
_ And I will dry your eyes _ __  
_ I will fight your fight _ __  
_ I will hold you tight _ __  
_ And I won't let go _ __  
_ Oh I'm gonna hold you _ __  
_ And I won't let go _ __  
_ Won't let you go _ _  
_ __ No I won't


	2. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the list of songs from the story incase you wanted them.

  1. Smooth Operator by Sade
  2. Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple
  3. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen
  4. (I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight by Cutting Crew
  5. B-A-B-Y by Carla Thomas
  6. Mama Said Knock You Out by LL Cool J
  7. Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler
  8. Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne
  9. Strawberry Swing by Coldplay
  10. I Won’t Let Go by Rascal Flatts




End file.
